Love and DEATH
by Candy hearts and bruises
Summary: Elliott is a kind, happy and bright person, just as any 17 year old young man should be. At least, that's what everyone thought and saw. But behind closed doors he was a completely different person, a person who was depressed, hurting, and close to the edge. But everyday he hid his pain & put on a fake smile. There was one certain woman though that made him smile genuinely.


[A/N. Okay so this is a probable oneshot, unless I get some good reviews! Will & Grell aren't together in this story though, just so we're clear. This one's for my sister from another mister, Animegeek123 who just loves my oc Elliott, cos he's so cute, nice and sweet! & I know she really likes the pair too! ^-^ Also I go by human age cos I don't know shinigami years. :\

Btw, I wanna thank my few reviewer's for reviewing! It really does mean a lot to me! I have Google chrome now so hopefully no more spelling error's And just so we're clear. In my stories not all reapers have yellow-green eyes or wear glasses!

I am also watching Code Lyoko while writing the first part of this, ahh~ memories. R&R? :)

Disclaimer:I own nothing, only my oc's and the idea.

* * *

Grell sighed looking out the window in his office. It was pouring rain outside and the humidity was doing nothing good for his hair!  
He then heard a knock on his door, "Door's open."  
In walked a young man about five feet and eight inches tall. His name was Elliott James Love. He was a seventeen year old senior in the shinigami academy. He had stunning sky blue eyes, fair skin, and hair the color of beach sand that was a little shorter than shoulder length.  
"Oh, Elliott, hi there..." he said in a drowsy voice.

"Something wrong senpai?" The teen asked looking concerned.

"hmm~? Oh, no, I'm just a bit drowsy, dear..."

"Oh, you should go home and rest then, ma'am." He said smiling cutely. He always had a smile on his face and was always laughing. Grell sometimes envied that about him.

"I wish I could! But Will's making me work overtime!" The red reaper said pouting.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well, I have to go now senpai, lights out is in thirty minutes!" He said before bowing and leaving the flamboyant reaper alone with his stack of paperwork.

[Three hours later]

Elliott laid there on the ground, motionless in pain, in a pool of his own blood with tears stinging his sky blue eyes. "No one wants you! No one cares about you. you're useless!" The voices in his head screamed at him. He dug the blade of his training scythe deeper into his flesh wincing and wining before his world went black and he was plunged into darkness.

Grell made his way down the hall to Elliott's dorm. He had left his binder which had all his school work in it at Grell's office. "Boys, they're so absent minded~" Grell said sighing before coming to Elliott's door. He knocked on the hard oak door and took a step forward as it Creaked open. "Elliott...?" he walked into the dorm and looked around for a second. The dorms where not huge but they where still quiet large since sometimes there would be as many as four people to one room. He walked around the corner and gasped at what he saw.

There Elliott laid, covered in his own blood barely conscious. "Elliott?" Grell ran to the boys side, getting on his knee's and putting a hand on his shoulder and gently shaking him.

"Elliott come back to me! Elliott you're better then this, Elliott think of all the people you would hurt if you left us! Come back!"Tears pooled up in his Emerald-Gold eyes.

"S-senpai?..." Noticing Grell's voice he reached a weak shaky hand up, and looked up at the redhead through half lidded eyes.

"Yes, it's me! Elliott please stay with me!" He begged pulling the slim teen into his lap, cradling him and rocking back and forth. "Shhh~" he cooed and stroked his blonde hair.

"No one...cares..." He whispered silver streams marking his cheeks. "No one l-loves..me-e..." He stuttered between gasps.

"That's not true! I care about you! You're a good person, Elliott please!" 'I have to do something! But what?' "I will be right back!" He said before running out of his dorm.

William sat there with Leslie Belacqua, Eric Slingby and Robin Lockheart. "Now that the students are all in their dorm's it's time to head back to the office and you two to begin overtime." He said before turning around and beginning to walk away.

Sighing the two of the four reaper's groaned. Leslie turned on his heal to fallow William before being pushed into a wall. "GAAAH!" He screamed as he face planted into the hard wall.

The one who pushed him was Grell, before anyone could say anything he shouted. "Elliott! He's hurt! Bad! In his dorm!"

They all didn't waist a minute before rushing up stairs from the academy library to the dorms.

**[4 hours later, in the infirmary, Elliott's P.O.V]**

My blue eyes fluttered open and took in their surroundings. I sat up slightly and spotted Eric-senpai and a very angry looking Robin-senapi. He looked down and saw I was awake, that's when I got scolded.**  
**

"What the fuck do you think you where doing! You can and might get your training scythe taken away until training season next year!" It was obvious my mentor was mad at me. why wouldn't he be? Everyone else in this place has something to hate me for and yell at me about, why not him too? I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off by Eric-senpai before any words could come out.

"Give the kid a brake Robin! He almost died and you're standing here yelling at him! Come on Babe." Robin-senpai just glared at him with death and rage in his eyes causing Eric-senpai to slink back some and lower his voice. Robin-senpai is the strongest reaper in the Division, no one has ever been able to even come close to matching his strength, not even Grell-senpai.

He gave me one of his, "Don't show your face around me or speak to me for at least a month, or I'll whip you with a belt" look before shoulder checking Eric-senpai on his way out of the infirmary.

Sighing and relaxing some now that Robin-senpai was gone Eric-senpai sat near my bedside and asked the question I knew was coming. "Why did you do this to yourself?" I knew he'd ask.

I looked at him with a blank expression and dull eyes before saying stoically saying to him. "Because, I could and no one would bother to save me because they cared, but because they don't want to get in trouble with the Conceal. No one wants my blood on their hands." I looked into his wide eyes the hole time until I finished speaking, then I just laid back down.

"I care about you Elliott, so does Robin, though he's too proud to admit it. And Grell cares about you and your well being too, he brought us to you and he's really upset that you're hurt."

"S-she is?" I couldn't help but blush slightly and feel my cold blood become boiling at the mention of her name. Gods how that woman makes me crazy! I'd be happy just to hold her hand!

"Yes! He really was worried, Elliott please don't do this again! We all care about you, Willow would miss you a lot!" Willa, I can't believe I forgot about her!

"C-can I...um, can I see Grell-senpai?" I asked and my face turned redder then it already was at the time.

"Sure, I'll go get him." He left to go find the woman I love, the woman who there's no way in Heaven or Hell I'd stand a chance with.

I waited about ten or fifteen minutes before I seen Grell walked into the room looking upset, but beautiful as ever. Said beautiful red head sat at my bedside and locked her stunning Emerald-Gold eyes with my own sky blue ones. I felt my face heat up again as she pulled me into a gentle hug, I could feel the tears running down her cheek and dampening my hair. Then she spoke and said something I never would've thought I'd hear from her, or at least directed toward me. "You had me so worried! Do you have any idea how scarred I was? I thought you may have been dead!" She pulled away sobbing lightly.

"Please don't cry. I'm sorry that I worried you, and that I've made you cry, I just thought that no one cared about me, I thought that if I was gone that...no one would notice and that you'd all be better off without me here. If it makes you happy then, I'll stay alive as long as my body allows me to." I think that did make him happy, because she kissed my cheek and I felt like there where butterflies in my stomach!

"That would make everyone happy, Elliott, we all care about you, even Robin does, though he's too Stubborn to admit it."

"Miss Grell, thank you for helping me and for caring, I-I care about you too." I said it and blushed, but I'm happy I said it because she kissed my cheek again.

"Thank you Elliott~" I think I'm gonna faint!

* * *

**[One month later, no ones P.O.V]**

Inch high heeled black dress shoes clicked on the white marble floor in a hurried pace. 'I can do this! I can do this, I can do this, I can do this!' The teen thought to himself.

'You have been practicing in the mirror for weeks! Just pretend you're speaking to yourself.' He repeated all this over and over in his head before reaching his destination and coming to a halt.

He placed a sweating, shaky hand on the door nob and inhaled and exhaled heavily for a good twenty minutes before working up enough courage to open the door.

Grell looked up from a pile of paperwork looking bored. "Elliott? Shouldn't you be in school?" Elliott opened his mouth to speak, and to his horror no words came out, only short gasps.

"Elliott? Are you alright?" The red reaper asked concerned.

Finally convincing his mouth to stop moving and his legs to stop quivering, Elliott took a deep breath and Thrust his arm forward blushing and revealing a dozen long stem red roses. "F-for you..." he stuttered and blushed deeper. He made eye contact with his shoes and gently bit his bottom lip hoping Grell wouldn't laugh at him or reject him.

Grell blushed slightly taking the roses from the boy and gently sitting them down on his desk. "Thank you, Elliott, They're lovely."

Elliott couldn't believe his ears. He lifted his head his blue eyes showing a mixture of happiness and worry.

"But, why did you give me these?" The red haired reaper asked a little confused.

His blush deepened more-if possible, and he sucked in a breath of air and nervously said. "This isn't easy to say Miss Grell but...I-I...that is to say..I think you're beautiful, intelligent, kind, and I-I think I've fallen for you~"

Grell's eyes went wide and his blush got deeper. "Oh...Elliott...I don't know, you're so young." Elliott's eyes grew sad.

"But, I-I'll be eighteen in a year! I don't want to sound pathetic but, please just give me a chance! I swear I'll be good to you, I'd do anything for you!" He gently grasped Grell's hands and held them against his chest. "That night, in my dorm when I almost died, all I could think about was you! There's no one else there's nothing more, there's only you. I-I care about you senpai, very deeply~!, Please just give me a wish give me an answer. Sometimes I wonder if I matter, but you make me feel like I do matter! Because at night you're all that's in my dreams. You're red, the color of love and passion...the color of my blood that boils when I see your face." His sky blue eyes locked with Grell's Emerald-Gold ones.

"Alright, I'll give you a chance because you're so sweet and I've never had such lovely words spoken to me. Just don't get your hopes up Hun."

Elliott's eyes brightened and he smiled sweetly. "Thank you, you won't regret it!"

"Well, I agreed to go out with you. Aren't you going to ask me something?" He asked crossing his slender legs.

"Oh! Right! Um...w-will you go out...with me?" He asked in a soft tone while his face turned pink.

"I'd love to~" He said grinning showing off his shark-like teeth.

"O-okay! Uh, when's good for you?"

"Hmm~? How about next weekend?"

"Oh, okay yeah. Next weekend is good.." The blonde backed out the door smacking into a few things and apologizing repeatedly before running off down the halls.

* * *

SORRY FOR LATE UPLOAD! I have been so busy Ugh! I'll get to work on their second date. Turns out you can't upload a story on this dumb site if you use Abi word. -_- I have been using an old story that i wrote in note pad (witch I miss!) and have been uploading it on here and deleting what's written and writing my story in the edit thing whatever! Here's Elliott's info.

Name: Elliott Love

Age:17

Hair color: Beach Blonde  
Hair length: Above shoulder length  
Eye color: Sky blue

Info: Elliott used to be a human, like many Shinigami he was born from a dead soul. He was beaten brutally beaten by his father and left for dead in the middle of a forest. He begged and prayed to whatever god was listening. He heard wolves howling and knew they would smell his blood and come to take his life. He shrieked and cried as they ripped him apart, blood staining their fur. After his life flashed before his eyes his world went black. He was surprised when he opened his eyes and even more surprised when he seen his body laying next to him, motionless and cold. He turned his gaze to the tall man next to him. He had Blonde-Brown messy hair that was half braided on one side, he was about to start a new life.

Personality: Shy, not very talkative and a little timid at first but once you get to know him he's very fun and won't shut up, and

Likes: Grell, poetry, singing, playing piano (cos I can't but want to), drawing(also wish I could), and reading, He is also very charming, a complete hopeless romantic, and would gladly do just about anything for anyone.

Hobbies: Drawing, writing poetry, playing football(soccer), and ballroom dancing.

Mentored by: My oc Robin Lockheart(boy)

Grades: all A's.

Lives with: He lives in the boys dormitory at the academy.

Room mate: doesn't have one.

Well I hope that's enough info! I gotta go get to work on their first date. XD

Review please! :)


End file.
